Let's go! Love Heart Precure!
"ATTENTION PLEASE!!!" [https://fandomofprettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Let%27s_go%21_Love_Heart_Precure%21 Let's go! Love Heart Precure]' belongs to its creator, Homikushi Hibike/Cure Euphony123!!! Please respect the creator and not edit.' Let's go! Love Heart Precure (レッツ ゴー! ラブハートプリキュア) is a Japanese magical girl anime fanseries produced by Cure Euphony123. The main motifs are dreams, courage, friendship and loving yourself. The story (in Vietnamese only) is being worked in process here. It was first uploaded on January 26th, 2020 and is scheduled to upload every Sunday. Synopsis In a legend kept at the MusiHeart Palace, as humans and fairies had been living together since the time humans first appeared on Earth, a powerful dark force constantly attacked them. Suspecting that the fairies were the target of that force, humans have driven them away, causing them to stray to the upper levels of the Earth's atmosphere. The power of Queen Esperanza created an another dimension and the fairies began to live there. The habiats was named Musiheart Kingdom, as a combination of music and heartfulness. Meanwhile, in the human world, a group of mysterious warriors, Pretty Cure, defeated the dark forces with their power. However, the leader of the dark force was revived, thereby reviving others thanks to the dark energy of humans after chasing away the fairies. Headed by Evilisk, the force has the ambition to dominate the human world and the fairies world! Hearing this, Queen Esperanza sent Ayuki, a reliable and excellent fairy, to find Precure. But unfortunately, Ayuki was missing. Therefore, Osora was appointed as a replacement to travel to the Earth and have found out the selected girls. Three normal girls, who have strong determination, are chosen as the legendary warriors, Pretty Cures and always try their best to save the two worlds from the invasion of Evilisk. Now, let's follow the journey of the Pretty Cures and... "Pretty Cure, Let's go! Love Heart Connection!" Characters Pretty Cure [[Yumesaki Kirako|'Yumesaki Kirako']] (夢咲 キラ子) Kirako is a 13-year-old girl who is a second-year student at L'Amour Melodie Middle School. She is quite shy and does not like crowds and strangers. However, she always wants to protect everyone, and her heart is full of love energy. Since her childhood, because of being so shy, she did not have many friends and became more and more lonely. Kirako has a habit of saying "Wow!" when is impressed. Becoming a legendary warrior of love and light, she is Cure Piacere '(キュア ピャチェーレ ''Kyua Pyachēre). [[Mizurashi Eri|'''Mizurashi Eri]] (水らし 襟) Eri is a 13-year-old girl who is a second-year student at L'Amour Melodie Middle School. She is reliable and caring who can do things realy well without pressure on her. Becoming a legendary warrior of nobility and kindness, she is Cure Noble (キュア ノーブル Kyua Nōburu). [[Hoshigawa Yozora|'Hoshigawa Yozora']] (星川 神秘) Yozora is a 13-year-old girl who is a second-year student at L'Amour Melodie Middle School. She has been successful in the field of actors since she was a child and gained public attention. Becoming a legendary warrior of joy and smile, she is Cure Starry '''(キュア スタリー Kyua Sutarī). Allies [[Osora|'''Osora]] (大空) Osora is a fairy from Musiheart Kingdom. She was chosen as a replacement for Ayuki, who was previously sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cures. Osora was Ayuki's close friend, so when she heard that her friend was missing, she was very worried and depressed. Therefore, in addition to her quest to find Pretty Cure, she also searches for Ayuki. Osora has the ability of detecting Love Energy and Evil Energy. When Evil Energy was liberated, she becomes weak. Evilisk Realm [[Shevish|'Shevish']] (シェビッシュ) - The first general introduced in episode 1. [[Glumie|'Glumie']] (グルミー) - The second general introduced in episode 4. [[Kurazaki|'Kurazaki']] (暗崎) - The third general introduced in episode ?. [[Yamikage|'Yamikage']] (ヤミカゲ) - The series's main monsters summoned by the villians. Yamikage is created when the victims lose their Love Energy and falls into darkness, containing large amount of Evil Energy which can be liberated. [[Evilisk|'Evilisk']] (エビリスク) - The leader of Evilisk Zone. He ordered the villains to defeat the Pretty Cures using part of his power. Supporting Characters Items [[Heart Dreamer|'Heart Dreamer']] (ハート ドリーマー) is the main transformation item used by the girls. To transform, they must have their transformation Love Crystals and need to yell the phrase, "Let's go! Love Heart Connection!". [[Love Crystals|'Love Crystals']] (ラブ クリスタル) are the collectables of the season and also serve as transformation and attack trinkets containing Love Energy. Locations [[Kimihara City|'Kimihara City']] (君原 市) is the place where the season takes place in. [[Kimihara Middle School|'Kimihara Middle School']] (君原 中学校) mostly known as L'Amour Melodie Middle School '(ラ アムー ル メロディー 中学校) is the school the girls attend. [[Musiheart Kingdom|'Musiheart Kingdom]] (ムジハートキングダム) is the kingdom located in the another dimension where the faries are from. Queen Esperanza created it when the fairies was driven away from human world. Trivia This is the second Pretty Cure fan series by Cure Euphony123, not counting Heartful Pretty Cure. * However, this is the first one to be in the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki Category:Fan Series Category:Let's go! Love Heart Precure Category:Love Themed Series Category:User: Cure Euphony123 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Stubs